1972
by Dad
Summary: Ever hear of creepypasta?


I've read Creepypasta for a while now and after being scared and disgusted many times, I thought I'd share a story of my own.

It was the spring of 1972. My dad was on perminant layoff from the trucking company that he worked for since 1968. I later learned that "perminant layoff" meant someone was willing to do the same job for less money. So, my parents decided to move from the Akron, Ohio neighborhood I grew up in to a small farm my uncle owned in central West Virginia.

I was kind of excited thinking about all the land I could explore. The farm was 30 acres. There was no indoor plumbing and the house was wood heated. But the biggest problem was no telephone and the nearest neighbor was nearly three miles away. That meant no one to play with. Late at night, if you squinted, you could almost see the lights from their windows.

So, in the middle of March, our family moved into the 5 room house. There was a kitchen, a living room, and three bedrooms; one for my parents, one for my sister and her baby, and the one I shared with my older brother. He was 10 years older than me and took great pleasure in bullying and tormenting me. We also brought our two dogs with us. They were pitbull terriers named Tippy and Brutis.

At first, when everything was new, I ran around looking for adventures and usually finding more than I bargained. Once, I went hunting with my bb gun and was chased out of the woods by a snake, a black racer my Mom called it. It stood on it's tail and nearly caught me, no great feat considering I weighed nearly 200 pounds. I traded my bike for a shetland pony which turned out to have a 150 pound weight limit. After my first ride, the pony would run when she saw me coming. After about a month, I realized that unless you hunt or fish, there's really nothing to do but work. Luckily, or unluckily depending on your viewpoint, I was too young to do much work and didn't like killing things. So, I pushed the boundries set by my Mom only to be dragged home by my brother who delighted in such things resulting in the shrinkage of my roaming room. Eventually, it was down to where my Mom could see me, meaning the front porch. But this isn't the thing that I had the real problem with, it was that I had to be inside at dusk and in bed by dark. I argued that I used to stay outside playing under the streelights in my old neighborhood until about nine o'clock. My Mom countered with all kinds of animals roam around here after dark and she didn't want me bitten. To which I returned with The front porch was lit and animals usually don't come into the light. She finished the argument with the parental standby, "Because I said so".

Slowly, we became aclimatized to the rural lifestyle and eventually even came to enjoy some of the small things that pass for entertainment when you live in the middle of nowhere. Once, I used my brother's gun and my sister's record collection and made my very own shooting gallery. As it turns out, this is an offense punishable by two weeks of house arrest. Also, on clear days, you could get one channel in on the TV clear enough to make out what's playing. That was a treat. Although, the in by dusk / bed by dark rule continued. One night I finally realized the reason for this.

Around 11:30 one night, I heard the chickens kicking up a fuss. My brother jumped out of bed and grabbed his rifle. I heard he and my dad rush outside. Then I heard our dogs snarling and tearing at something. The animal roared and growl at them. Then I heard them running after the animal through the nearby field. MY dad and brother shot into the air and shouted, "GET OUTTA HERE! GO!"

The next morning, I went out to see the pawprints from a medium black bear, or so my brother says. I never questioned my Mom again. We would probably would have stayed there forever, but something happened that changed everything.

It was the end of September. My parents were talking about canning the vegetables from the garden we planted and putting up the meat from the livestock we raised over ther summer. I got home from school around 4:00 and went outside to squeeze a little more fun out of the day before dusk. As the sun went behind the hills, I went inside and got ready for bed.

Around 1:00, I heard the chickens screeching and fluttering around the coup. Excited, I laid there waiting for my brother to jump out of bed, but he wasn't in his bed. I cracked the door and saw my brother and dad sitting on kitchen chairs stairing at the front door silently. My Mom and sister were sitting in the couch holding the baby trying to keep him quiet. Then, I realized the dogs aren't barking. I listened close and heard them whimpering quietly under the house. Suddenly, I heard something step up on the front porch. My dad and brother stood up and pointed their guns at the front door. I shut the door, covered my head and closed my eyes tightly. Whatever it was walked across the porch and started circling the house. I tried not to even breath. Suddenly, I heard something press against my bedroom window. I froze holding my breath. This went on for hours. I heard the livestock running around thier pens trying to escape. Then I heard the dogs yelping and biting. Suddenly, they were silent. After what seemed like an eternity, the light began to filter over the hills.

I came out of my room and found my mom and sister throwing our things into baskets and boxes as fast as they could. I looked around outside. There was blood, feathers, fur and every other thing you could imagine scattered around the porch and yard. I asked my mom where dad was and she said, " GO GET YOUR CLOTHES ON AND START PACKING!" I found out later that my dad and brother went to town to rent a U-Haul and to tell my uncle that the garden and livestock was up for grabs. I went back to my room and started packing. I closed my suitcase and turned to leave when something caught my eye, a smear on my bedroom window. I looked at it for a while then I felt the hair stand up on my neck. I could make out a nose, a chin, cheekbones, and eyebrows. IT WAS A FACE! Something pressed its face against my bedroom window which wouldn't be so scary if my bedroom wasn't on the second floor! I didn't stop looking back until we crossed the Ohio line.


End file.
